The present invention is concerned with load control apparatus and, more particularly, with a novel system for programmably controlling the output level of a load and particularly the light output of at least one lamp, from locations remote from, or local to, and also isolated from the controlled load.
Conservation of energy is particularly desirable in this day and age. The ability to control the output level of a load, particularly from a remote location, facilitates many economic advantages. Specifically, the ability to set, from a central facility, the output of a plurality of light sources, located at various locations in one or more buildings, is highly desirable. With the advent of variable-output gas-discharge lamps, such as mercury-vapor-discharge fluorescent lamps and associated ballast, it is highly desirable to provide a system for controlling, from a central location, or from the vicinity of the loads, the output of each individual one of a multiplicity of lamps.